Troubles in My Exchange
by httpkirby
Summary: A human-turned mare finds herself in Equestria, in the care of Princess Luna. She finds out she was killed in an accident on Earth, and now must reach her family to tell them she's alive- once she gets her memory back, of course. When she does though, will it be all that easy to say goodbye to her new friends? Will she have to choose between two groups she now loves so much?
1. Prologue

Names have been respectively changed to protect privacy.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. I only own my OC and the story- this counts for the entire fanfic.

Last thing I need is a copyright strike.

Prologue: Things are Not Well

Bzzzzzzzz!

I shoved my pink sweater into my bag as the rest of the class pushed their chairs and exited the classroom. Waving goodbye to my teacher, I walked out and down the staircase.

I breathed in fresh air as I left my school. Students were conversing on their way home, some stopping by the deli while others just loafing around.

I went by the name of Ivy, a typical 12-year old, with my curly brown hair in a hairtie, glasses, and a rainbow bracelet around my wrist. I was really good at drawing, and often people asked me to draw for them, especially ponies. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ponies. Yes, I was a pegasister, and I liked almost everything except haters and... some Rule 34 stuff.

I lived at home with a family of four, including me, with my grandmother from my dad's side, dad, and little 6-year old brother named Tom. I'm not going to explain about my mother, because that is a touchy subject for me to review. :(

Back to reality though, I walked home without any calamities. Until I heard some intense arguing from the left. Before I could even react or look, something was thrown into me so harshly, I landed on the pavement on the street.

Time seemed to slow down, as I felt harsh pain on both my sides. I took in my surroundings as much as I could. Some blood leaking out. Stand-byers' faces of shock. Heavy luggage to my side. Hands shaking. Screeching sound. Car heading towards me. Vision fading.

I was terrified.

My life flashes before my eyes.

Happy times. Vacations, hugs, and laughing, always trying to make everyone smile. A lot of my life was depressing, but I got over it, because I finally understood life by then. Just keep on going, live life to the fullest that you possibly can. I couldn't do that anymore...

The last thing I remember is my scream as I heard a sickening crunch, and excrutiating pain. My vision went completely black.

Hurray for first fanfic!

Fluttershy: ...yay.

*hugs*


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dizzing Experience

I watched helplessly as my mind shut down and I was sucked into an empty abyss. I fell down, down a deep, dark hole, then eased to a stop. I didn't know where I was, nor what was happening. Suddenly, it struck me- I didn't know who I was. All I knew is that I was a girl, and I had died. Yet, I didn't panic. I, apparently, still had the same attitude from my life.

My train of thought was ended with a flicker of a flame from the distance. Not knowing where to go, I headed in that direction. My memory went a little fuzzy from that point on. Oh my god, what is happening.

Bright lights, darkness. Everything swirled around, melding together until their was a bright flash. I sighed, as I started to lose consciousness once more. Last thing I can remember is a blue blur, almost like it had an expression of surprise.

As dusk approached, I smiled at the thought of being able to see the moon again. "You seem happy today, Luna." a voice spoke. I looked toward my side, where I lay next to my sister on the balcony outside the tower. Her long, multi-colored mane flowed, with her white coat glowed softly. She truly was the princess of the sun, as I was the princess of the night.

"Yes, Tia. I'm just happy because of all the work I've completed today, as well as I'm looking forward to raising the moon. You know how it calms me so." I said, before feeling something in my gut.

"Excuse me Tia, but I have to perform my 'royal duties'."I said, blushing a bit. Celestia chuckled, "Of course my dear sister, you may."

I trotted down the hallway, making sure not to be late to raise the moon and end the day. But before I could reach my destination, there was a blinding flash right before me.

I covered my vision with my hoof, only to put it down and see a young mare collapsed there. I gasped, and was quickly by her side. "Child! Can thou hear me?" No guards were nearby to see this.

I then took some time to examine this mare. She was grey, with a mane that parted into two, one piece green, while the other blue and magenta. Her tail was split into three with the same design, all having a curl at the end. Her cutie mark was one of, I think, a pen, and a mark that made it shaped like a heart being drawn. I then saw her breath was quick, her body shaking.

I took a step back, closed my eyes, and went into her dream.

I opened my eyes, and found myself spectating memories of hers. There were these...humans?! Tia had told me about these strange creatures, about how she once visited their world in disguise of one of them herself. I kept on seeing one particular human, who looked vaguely like the mare I found.

Could it be.. that this human was once her...! Before I could think anymore, I put myself back on task, as a particularly vivid vision flooded the area.

I found myself on black ground, with blood near my sides and a strange parcel nearby. I struggled to look around, but to no avail. I charged up my magic, just in case of a hasty retreat. Screeeeeeeech! I winced and gasped as some bizzare locomotive quickly approached. I teleported out.

Shakily, I steadied myself, glancing at the mare. Shaking off the memories, I levitated her on my back, and galloped off. How foolish of me to not think to help her, physically, sooner...

I apologize if this is boring or not very well written. This is my first fanfic, so I'm trying my best. 3 my brain hurts from doing some of these chapters one-shot


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New worlds?

A dull pain thudded against my skull as I woke up. Slowly opening my eyes, I found myself in a bedroom, on a bed. There were soft, silky sheets, which were very comfy, and a drape covering the top part. Canopy, was it?

Silver moonlight flooded the room, bathing it with a cool yet calming glow. The curtains were open, the windows shut, but I could still see the beautiful moon that had risen over head.

Stars... my eyes dazzled as I looked upon the night sky. They twinkled and shone, like beams of hope. This place... certainly wasn't familiar... but it was beautiful.

I was so occupied I didn't notice the grey muzzle on my face nor the grey hooves on my sheets.

After a while, I heard a creaking sound. I shifted mt gaze over to the door, where some...pony was entering?

I couldn't help but gawk as a majestic mare came out, a horn standing proudly on her head, and wings at her sides. Her mane and tail flowed, like they contained the night sky themselves. She had a navy blue coat, with turqiouse eyes, and she seemed to be wearing some formal attire.

Speechless, I listened as she spoke a few words, with a soft and pretty voice. "Are you ok?" I nodded slowly. She breathed out in relief. "Thank goodness. Now, I must ask as to what happened to you, mare. You appeared while I was walking in the corridors." 'Wait...' I thought. 'Did she just say... Mare?'

As if on que, a portion of my hai-err, mane fell down on my face. "...um..." I mumbled. Then I freaked out.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"

Please review if you like. ^_^ Also, let me know if these chapters are too short, or if you have any suggestions or comments! =)


End file.
